icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-3101374-20120318015551/@comment-4542190-20120318124453
Awwwww, the dance.... I was "wandering" in YouTube one day.. I loved Carly and Freddie together from the start.. But I thought that poor Freddie would be rejected by Carly and tortured by Sam every single time-you know, running gags in sitcoms-I stumbled upon iCarly on tv, didn't became a fan right off the bat. As I was saying, I was in YouTube and decided to put "Carly and Freddie" in the search. I saw the kisses.. Then I added "dance" (from curiosity) and.. Guys, when I saw this.. "Oh MY GOD, this REALLY happened?" (both for the kisses and the dance) I can't describe you what emotions (and how strong) came by.. The rest you probably know:) To get to the point now. You write soooo nice:) I agree 1.000%. What I'd like to say; The first thing is, before Carly and Freddie are left alone, when Malika "vanishes", we observe that Freddie doesn't act or says or do anything implying to exit, leaving Carly alone with her date (Austin I think?). This is because he knows, deep inside him, that he is not the right guy for Carly, just another good looking guy I believe. He knows this not due to Austin's(?) behavior, but for many reasons. Okay, now some reading this will say or think "Ok, nobody's right for Carly except Freddie for you, you're biassed and subjective". Not exactly. Because Freddie truly loves Carly, he would be more than willing to step down IF the right guy for Carly was ever found, despite that he would be heartbroken and forced to "kill" his feelings. Because, when you truly love someone, you want him/her to be happy, no matter what this means about you and him/her (this can also be used as an explanation as to why Carly didn't do anything, at least not "obvious" during the arc). And through the show it has been proven time and time again that Carly just can't fit in to a relationship with a guy, just because he is hot or good-looking. She almost always ends up getting hurt. And all the boys are intrested in her only cause she is beautiful as well. And Carly gets out of character sometimes (trying to be smarter, using a helping bra, putting on tons of make-up and fancy clothes etc) for boys. Freddie has his share of "bad romances" too. But together, they are a perfect couple (proved in iSaved Your Life). Now, let's go back. Most importantly, neither Carly said, acted or even nodded, gave a sign to Freddie that she wanted to be alone with her date. Seems she wasn't intrested in the guy after all. Yeah, let's talk about the dance now. Well, you said pretty much everything:) What I want to say, is that I've heard some (I stress that SOME, to avoid misunderstandings) claim that the dance was friendly, not romantic!!??!? And you know who I am? Air Jordan, nice to meet you. Seriously, this is like saying "The sky is yellow, not blue" or something like that. Let's say for a moment we buy that; it was friendly. What about Carly resting her head on Freddie? Is that friendly too? Or how Carly and Freddie were holding each other? But what I'm saying, of course it was just friendly, friends dance like that all the time. "Hey, let's slow dance holding each other romantically while a love song is playing tomorrow evening!" "Sure, let's kick it!" I also heared some say that the lyrics were meant for Sam and not for Carly and Freddie (the ones that go "And if you feel my love just let it show,and if you want my heart just let me know" when Sam enters). What do they say now? Wait, I know. And I am Ryu. The focus/epicenter/spotlight was Carly and Freddie either they like it or not. Some other things. Carly was very funny when she said to Austin "Did you?" that way:D And I loved how Carly, from "Noooo" in the known way when Freddie told her if she wanted to ask him in the episode's start passed to "Absolutely!" with the usual sweet smile on her face:) PS: Something I forgot about iSaved Your Life. I generally don't like when you hear those "Ohhhh, ooooooh" and stuff from the tape in the background, but when Carly and Freddie kissed, especially the first time, I believe it deserved it:) PS 2: Star, can I put up/suggest some things for discussion?